


No Matter What

by RaeAnnisapancake



Series: Thiam20gayteen [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Day 2, Gender Bender, M/M, thiam20gayteen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 14:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16996737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeAnnisapancake/pseuds/RaeAnnisapancake
Summary: Liam’s keeping something from Theo because he’s scared what Theo would do if he found out.





	No Matter What

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2! This one is really short because I couldn’t really think of anything. I literally rewrote this story 5 times. 
> 
> Tumblr: otp-thiam

“Liam we need to talk.” Theo said sternly. Liam gulped and looked up at him.

“Okay…” Liam felt like he was going to die.

 

“Ever since I moved in it feels like you’ve been ignoring me. Did we move do fast?” Theo asked, concerned.

“No!” Liam quickly shouted.

“Then why have you been ignoring me?” 

“It’s hard to explain.” Liam couldn’t look Theo in the eyes. He was too scared.

“Liam baby, whatever it is you can tell me. I love you so much and I hate seeing you like this. Please tell me.” 

“I don’t think I can tell you.” Theo sighed and looked down at the floor. “But I think I can show you.” Theo’s head popped back up with curiosity. Liam took off his shirt and that’s when Theo saw it. There was a bandage wrapped around Liam’s chest. Theo knew what that meant and he hugged Liam as soon as he could.

“Liam, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.” 

“No need to be sorry. I needed to do this eventually. Do you still want to be with me?” Liam asked, worried that he just ruined there relationship.

“Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?” 

“Because I know gay guys who don’t like dating tran guys.”

“Well those guys are stupid because there’s no one I would rather date than you.” Theo pulled Liam into a deep and passionate kiss. He would love this boy no matter what.


End file.
